Nixels (creature)
:Were you looking for the episode of the same name? Nixels are the dark, uncreative, uncool enemies of the colorful, creative, cool Mixels and the primary antagonists of the Mixels franchise. They are led by Major Nixel and reside in the Nixels Land. Characteristics Nixels are small but vicious, annoying, crazy and destructive creatures who are spread all over the land of the Mixels. They live to tear down and break apart the world around them, including any cool combinations that the Mixels create. In fact, there is nothing the Nixels hate more than when two or three Mixels combine together and get super powers. So the Nixels have made it their mission in life to put and end to such crazy creativity all together. And the only way to do this is to hide and destroy the Cubits which enable the Mixels to combine in the first place. One Nixel can do little harm. But when they swarm together they can break apart a Mixel in seconds. So now you’re warned! They consider themselves far superior to the Mixels, but are only able to say "Nixels", "Nix", "Mixels", or "Mix", blow raspberries, whistle, laugh, sputter, yell, inhale, exhale, and scream. Appearance Nixels, are very, very small. So small in fact that they can be easily crushed by Seismo's large feet. They have little ears, arms, and legs. Their bodies are mostly black, with the exception of their circular, angry white faces. It's possible that the black outer shell of a Nixel is like armor since it's shown that they can pop right out and run around without it. It is unknown how they control the hands in the armor, as they have no hands when outside of it. However, there is a member that is an oddity to this rule. He is Muscle Nixel, and is about the size of Major Nixel and is very buff. Background Cookironi After the Mixels fight for the last cookironi (and break it), the Mixels see a single Nixel having a whole box of them. The Mixels then start chasing it. Nixels A Nixel attacks Seismo and Flain, and says that Mixels blow and Nixels rock. But they just kick it away after it pesters them a bit. Angry, he calls an army. They take a Infernite\Cragster cubit out of Seismo's hand, and start beating up Flain and Seismo. The two Mixels then reclaim the cubit, mix and defeat the Nixels. One last Nixel attacks them, but it is flattened by Seismo. In "The End" scene, it attacks and destroys the letters that make up "The End", breaking the fourth wall. Pothole At the beginning, Zaptor makes a joke saying "Don't take any wooden Nixels!". At the end, he makes a joke saying "Two Mixels and a Nixel walk into a juice bar..." Another Nixel Major Nixel instructs 3 Nixels to bring back a cubit from each tribe, which two Nixels fail in doing. When the successful Nixel comes back, it brings back a cubit, but also the Seismo/Zaptor mix along. The mix attacks Major Nixel, and the Nixels laugh at him. Wrong Colors The Nixels chase Shuff and Volectro until they ambush them near a ledge, but Flurr and Gobba make a ice slide and a bobsled. While Gobba and Flurr mix, they destroy the ice slide, but the Gobba/Flurr mix makes a ice statue of Major Nixel and says "Attention!" which causes the Nixels to stop and stand there, confused. Flurr says that that should hold them for a while. Nixels Mix Over In this episode, Major Nixel instructs the Nixels to steal Cubits by painting themselves like Mixels. He painted one like a Frosticon and one like a Flexer. Later, when they encounter Lunk and Balk, the two Mixels mix. The new mix asks the Nixels if they want to mix like them, and the Nixels pretend to mix. The Lunk/Balk mix says that they're weird and runs away, forgetting to grab the Cubit. Soon, the Nixels come back, but Major Nixel mistakes them for Mixels. Then, Major Nixel quickly grabs the Cubit and runs away, but the actual Balk/Lunk Mix comes and stops him. Vaudeville Fun The joke said by the stand-up comedy mix of Kraw and Gobba is “That's no Nixel, that's my brother-in-law!” Mixed Up Special Set Information There are three different variants of Nixels in the LEGO sets, and one set for each Mixel tribe includes a Nixel. They come with Vulk, Krader, Teslo, Slumbo, Chomly, Balk, Glurt, Hoogi, and Magnifo. Trivia *In Calling All Mixels, they are the main enemies and will attack your base at times. *They are similar to Cogs in Disney's Toontown Online, in how they both hate creativity and fun. *It is shown in Wrong Colors when they thought an ice sculpture was Major Nixel that they might not be very bright. *It is theorized that each of the three variations of the Nixel's armor represents a rank in the Nixel swarm. *Originally, the Nixels were going to be various shapes, and not all of them being cubes. *A reccuring motif of the Nixels is a white circle with a Nixel hand giving a thumbs-down sign in it. It decorates Nixel Land and is the symbol on their flag, Muscle Nixel's belt, and Major Nixel's staff in Calling All Mixels. * Their gender was only mentioned in Calling All Mixels. *The Mixels were temporarily turned into zombified Nixels by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, in the Mixed Up Special. Home Gallery Nixel Cookironi.jpg|A Nixel caught by Mixels eating Cookironis. NixelsEp2.jpg|"Why do guys always have to be Nixing our fun?!" Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg|Nixels attacking Flain and Seismo. imagesCARSCTKN.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! mixels_nixels_240x135.jpg|Thumbs up for Nixels! Start Digging.jpg|Oh no, NOT THE SHOVEL! Alright Nixels.jpg|The Nixels and their leader. Ouch.jpg|The back of a Nixel when stomped on by a Cragster. Nixel_Swarm.jpg|RUN! IT'S A SWARM OF NIXELS! Nixels and their leader.jpg|The loading screen for base defends in Calling all Mixels. Nixel "Mix Over".jpg|Painted Nixels, as seen in Nixel Mix-Over. PaintAlwaysWorks.png|Nixels being painted by their major. MIXELS!.png|Painted Nixel With A Frosticon/Flexer Cubit. How does it feel to be orange and blue.png|"You Gotta LOOK Like a Mixel!" BOSS, BOSS!.png|Yet he isn't looking.. Go Ahead Mix.jpg|Painted Nixels looking at the Balk/Lunk Mix. Hey Small Mixels.jpg|Painted Nixels watching Balk and Lunk starting to Mix. Ow.jpg|Ow. Mix?.jpg|Muh-Mix? im better than u.jpg|Nixel bragging about how good they are. huh.jpg|Oh... Nixel1.jpg|A Lego Nixel. NIX.jpg|Another Lego Nixel. Rabbit looking nixel.jpg|Yet another Lego Nixel. hahaha NIX.jpg|Nixels laughing. Nixel Knockout.png|Nixel Knockout game on Mixel Mania Nixel Whack.png|Nixel Whack game on Mixel Mania. Cool Nixel.jpg|Haha! Nixel Close Up.jpg|Nix! Surrounded.jpg|Oh.. Scary Dude.jpg|Hehe. Get out of my face.jpg|Attack him! NIX, NIX.jpg|We feel slimy and wet... Major with Nixels.jpg|Nixels attacking. Nervous Nixels.jpg|Salute! Good Boy.jpg Nixing.jpg NixelGibberish.png Nixel Happy.png 1 Nixel.png 2 Nixels1.png 2Nixels2.png Nixel LEGO.png Paper-Nixel.jpg|Nix... NixedTeeth.jpg Dat-OC.jpg|Apparently what a Mixel looks like in a Nixel's view... O_o.jpg|What happened to our bodies? YOUGUYSAREDUMDUM!!!.jpg MYFAVORITENIXELINCARTOONFORM!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.jpg|Muscle Nixel in cartoon form MoreNixels.jpg|Boomerang and cannon Nixel in cartoon form Art.jpg|Sand art made by another pesky Nixel! Calling all Nixels.jpg|OMG... NEX.jpg|NIX! That's no cloud.jpg|A giant cloud sent by Nixels Best creation.jpg.jpg|Smacker Nixel in cartoon form Major nixel thanking his annoying nixels.png That background tho.png Down Telescope!.png We glued ourselves on this cavewall that fast.png I have nixed the mixel land.png See. We did it again..png NixBall.png|A ball of Nixels TrollPhysics.png|Two Nixels beating gravity Category:Characters Category:Series One Category:Villains Category:Nixels Category:Creatures Category:Series 2 Category:Tribes Category:Series Three Category:Series 4 Category:Series 1 Category:Series two Category:Series 3 Category:Series four